Bandgap reference circuits are voltage reference circuits that are configured to generate a substantially constant reference voltage independent of temperature, and that are widely used in many integrated circuits such as analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog converters. Bandgap reference circuits generate a temperature independent reference voltage (Vref) by maintaining an internal voltage source that has a positive temperature coefficient (c1) and another internal voltage source that has a negative temperature coefficient (c2). By summing the outputs of the positive and negative internal voltage sources (i.e., Vref=c1V1+c2V2) the temperature dependence of the bandgap reference circuit can be cancelled, resulting in a substantially constant reference voltage (Vref) over a range of temperatures.